Music
In addition to the star-studded roster and crazy wrestling antics, one of the big draws of VGCW is Bazza's impeccable selection of songs that play during the stream. The following is an incomplete list of all the songs Bazza plays, not including entrance themes, which can be found on wrestler pages. If you would like to suggest a music track, add one to the Music Suggestions page. Special Themes Songs that are played during events such as intermissions and cutscenes. *VGCW Main Theme ("Tonight's the Night") *VGCW Main Theme with orchestra *VGCW Main Theme with orchestra, extended instrumental *VGCW Womens Theme *Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest (King of the Ring intermission, previous main theme) *Final Fantasy VIII - Timber Owls (Technical difficulties, was Wreck-It Ralph's theme once) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Moderato (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Allegro (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trial (Plot events w/ Phoenix Wright ) *Final Fantasy VII - Hurry! (Plot events) *Super Mario World - Ghost House (Plot events) *Super Mario RPG - The Dungeon is Full of Monsters (Plot events) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (metal remix) (Plot events w/ Mr. L) *GameCenter CX Tama-Ge (If you're going to a Game Center, try this one!) (Plot events w/ Arino) *R. Kelly - World's Greatest (First time Vegeta ever won) *Donkey Kong Country - Bonus (Fun Times Remix) (DK victory theme) *Super Mario RPG - Victory! (Geno victory theme) *Mother 3 - Love Theme (Post-Mario vs Mr. L match) *Donkey Kong Country - Cranky's Theme (Plot conclusion) *Unsolved Mysteries - Theme Music (End of Season 1, plot events) *Super Mario 64 - Credits Roll (End of Season 2) *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Ending Theme (End of broadcast) Battle Themes Songs that are normally played during matches. *Ashura/Rambo - We Fight For Friends (Sega Rock ver.) *Atelier Totori - GO GO TOTORI *Banjo-Kazooie - Gruntilda Battle *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Grunty's Final Challenge *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Boss *Bayonetta - The Greatest Jubilee *Bayonetta - You May Call Me Father *Bayonetta - Afterburner (climax mix) *Blazblue - Rebellion (Ragna the BloodLedge) Lossless *Breath of Fire II - Desperate Fight *Breath of Fire III - Fight! *Burning Rangers - Burning Hearts *Castlevania - Vampire Killer (M&K Company Hard Rock Arrange) *Castlevania - Wicked Child (remix) *Castlevania Judgement - Darkness of Fear *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Bloody Tears (Sega Saturn) *Catherine - Hut on Fowl's Legs (Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition) *Cheetahmen II - Main Theme (remix) *Chrono Cross - Boss Battle Theme *Chrono Trigger - Final Lavos Battle *Chrono Trigger - World Revolution *Chrono Trigger - Frog's Theme (metal remix) *Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 - Hell March 2 *Dead or Alive 2 - Blazed up Melpomene *Deus Ex - Area 51 Bunker: Raging Battle *Deus Ex - Paris Chateau: Augmented Battle *Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Icarus *Devil Survivor 2 - Battle of the Brave *Diddy Kong Racing - Boss Challenges *Diddy Kong Racing - Jungle Falls *Diddy Kong Racing - Wizpig *Donkey Kong Country - Bad Boss Boogie *Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Boss theme *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Kaptain K.Rool Theme *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Big Boss Blues *DOOM - At Doom's Gate *Double Dragon - Medley (Vomitron Remix) *Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure *Dragon Ball Z - Fight Theme *Dragon Ball Z - Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z - Mezase Tenkaichi (Instrumental) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Main Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Namek Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Main Theme *Europe - The Final Countdown *Fighting Vipers - Bahn's Theme *Final Fantasy III - Boss Theme (remix) *Final Fantasy IV - Battle 2 *Final Fantasy V - Battle on the Big Bridge *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Battle to the Death *Final Fantasy VI - Decisive Battle (remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Save Them *Final Fantasy VI - The Unforgiven *Final Fantasy VII - Fight on! *Final Fantasy VIII - Premonition *Final Fantasy VIII - The Extreme *Final Fantasy VIII - The Man with the Machine Gun *Final Fantasy IX - Hunter's Chance *Final Fantasy IX - You're Not Alone *Final Fantasy Dissidia - The Decisive Battle *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Boss Battle *Final Fight 3 - For Metro City *God Hand - Gene's Rock-a-Bye *God of War III - Poseidon's Wrath *Goemon's Great Adventure - Ryugu Castle *Gran Turismo - Moon Over The Castle *Headhunter - Jack's Theme (vs. Arino) *House of the Dead - Theme of the Magician *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro Kujo *Live-a-Live - Knock You Down *Lufia 2 - Sinistral Battle Theme (arranged) *Lufia DS - Last Duel (arranged) *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Boss Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Bowser's Battle Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss *Mega Man - Cut Man Theme (remix) *Mega Man 2 - Stage Medley (remix) *Mega Man 2 - Boss *Mega Man 5 - Darkman stage (remix) *Mega Man 7 - Final Boss *Mega Man Battle Network 3 - vs. Alpha theme *Mega Man Zero 4 - Esperanto (remastered) *Mega Man Zero 4 - Final Boss (remix) *Metal Gear (MSX) - Red Alert (Remix) *Metal Gear (NES) - My Frequency Is 140.85 (VGMix) *Metal Gear Solid - Encounter *Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme (Skateboard Remix) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Alert Theme (Encounter) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Metal Gear Saga *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Goe Goe Spark *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - I am Impact *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Rawk Hawk Battle *Parasol Stars - Boss Theme *Phantasy Star Online - From Seeing the Rough Wave *Persona 3 - Battle for Everyone's Souls *Persona 3 & Space Jam - Battle For Everyone's Slams *Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations - Cornered 2004 (remix) *Pirates of the Caribbean - Theme (vs. Arino) *Pokemon Anime OST - Kanto Battle 2 *Pokemon Gold/Silver - Vs Red (remix) *Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Team Rocket Battle *Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - Champion Battle (remix) *Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - Gym Leader Battle (remix) *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit Title Fight *Resident Evil Director's Cut: Mansion Basement/Capcom Theme Song *Resident Evil 5 - Manjini Battle 9 (Fire Zone) *Real Faction - Castle Crashers Necromancer Boss Theme *Rise of The Triad (2013) - Goin' Down the Fast Way *Romancing Saga - Minstrel Song - A Challenge to God - Four Guardian Kings Battle (remix) *Sakura Wars - Main Theme (Revised) *Secret of Mana 2 - Nuclear Fusion *Shadow of the Colossus - A Despair-Filled Farewell *Shadow of the Colossus - Wander on the Offensive (remix) *Sonic 4 - Metal Sonic theme *Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn *Sonic CD - Sonic Boom (remix) *Sonic Colors - Final Boss Phase 2 (Reach for the Stars) *Sonic Generations - Big Arm *Sonic Generations - Death Egg Robot *Sonic OVA - South Island *Sonic Rush - Wrapped In Black *Sonic: The Fighters - Giant Wing/Fire Stone *Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha - Stronger (Garuda's Theme) *Street Fighter 3 - Gill Theme (remix) *Super Street Fighter 4 - Volcanic Rim Stage (Oceania) *Street Fighter 4 - Indestructable *Streets of Rage 2 - The Return of Mr. X *Super Bomberman - Boss *Super Bomberman - Boss (remix) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (metal remix) (vs. Mr. L) *Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa (Orchestra & Choir Arrange remix) *Super Mario Galaxy - Final Bowser Fight *Super Mario RPG - Armed Boss Battle theme *Super Mario RPG - Fight against Culex *Super Mario RPG - Fight against Smithy *Super Meat Boy - C.H.A.D.'s Lullaby *Super Meat Boy - The Battle of Lil' Slugger *Super Robot Wars - Neo Granzon *Super Robot Wars - Arrow of Destiny *Super Robot Wars OGs - Dark Prison *Super Robot Wars OGs - The Gate of Magus *Super Robot Wars OGs - Trombe *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gangplank Galleon *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gourmet Race *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pokey Means Business *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Star Wolf *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Waluigi Pinball *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams *Tales of Vesperia - Fury Sparks *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Boss Theme (SNES) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Sewer Surfin' (SNES) *Tekken 3 - Heihachi Mishima's Theme (Arranged Version) *The Binding of Issac: Wrath of the Lamb - My Innermost Apocalypse *The Dark Knight Rises - Imagine The Fire (10% Faster) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Mini Boss Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Koloktos/Moldarch *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Final Boss *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini Boss Battle *Thunder Force - The Justice Ray pt. 3 *Time Crisis - Wild Dog's theme *Touhou - Magus Night (remix by xi-on) *Turisas - The March of the Varangian Guard *Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names *Yoshi's Island - Final Boss *Ys I Chronicles - Final Battle *Zero no Kiseki - Intense Chase Category:VGCW Information Special Battle Themes Themes played during specific battles or in specific situations. *The Most Inspiring Song Ever (Ultimate Jobber match) *Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Ultimate Jobber match) *Joe Esposito - You're the Best Around (Ultimate Jobber match) *Team America - Montage (Ultimate Jobber match) *Make a Man Out Of You (DBZ Abridged) (Ultimate Jobber match) *Starsailor - Way to Fall (Blowout match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater (Sung by /v/) (Solid Snake vs. Donkey Kong title match) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley (Ganon vs. Scorpion Title Match) *The Legend of Zelda Jordan: Skyward Sword Jam Koloktos ShotBloktos Battle Theme (Space Jam vs. Koloktos Battle Theme Remix) (Ganon vs. Charles Barkley VGCW Title Match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Fury (Big Boss Solid Snake vs. The Fury Psycho Mantis Pyro King of the Ring match) *Slammered (Phoenix Wright vs Space Jam Remix) (Phoenix Wright vs. Charles Barkley) *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme (vs. Super Saiyan Vegeta) *Basket Ball Z (Dragon Ball Z vs Space Jam Remix) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Dragon Baller Z Slammerkai (Namek Theme vs Space Jam) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Pokemon Anime OST - Pokemon Theme (vocal) (Ash Ketchum special match) *Pokemon Black/White - Low HP (vs. Ash Ketchum, when Ash is hurt/tired) *Pokemon Black/White x Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (Red vs. Mario Casual Title Match) *Rick Derringer - Real American (Hulk Hogan Theme) (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *X-COM: UFO Defense - Dogfight (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *Lamb Chops Play-Along AKA The Song That Doesn't End (Arino vs. Segata Sanshiro submission match) *Andrew Gold - Spooky Scary Skellingtons ("The Wild Ride Never Ends" Duke/Simon/DK vs. Wesker/Vegeta/Eggman) Unidentified Themes These are songs that Bazza has used that haven't been identified yet. If you watch an archived match and hear a song not in any of the lists above, put a link to it here so it can be identified. If you know one of these songs, find a link to the song and move it to the appropriate section above. *Warioware Inc. vs. Elite Two *Warioware Inc. vs. Elite Two *GM Tournament Gaben vs. Nappa (Grandia??) *Nappa vs Scorpion (map music, from SRW?) Category:VGCW Information